Boy Meets Boy
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Isa's day starts off like any other. That is, until he meets a certain redhead on his way home. LeSa. Enjoy!


**Boy Meets Boy**

**A Kingdom Hearts One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: LeSa

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix and Disney, respectively*

* * *

Isa was trudging home from school, rucksack bumping against his back and pastel-blue bangs swaying across his vision. He was tired from staying up all night studying for a test, which he'd been sure was today but had turned out to be tomorrow, so he initially didn't notice the strange echo of his footsteps.

As he made his way through the town square, he gradually became aware of another presence besides his own. He slowed to a stop, frowning when he didn't hear anything. But as he began walking again, there it was: a second set of footsteps almost in sync with his own. He walked a few more steps and then came to an abrupt stop; his shadow stumbled out of time with him, catching itself out.

Isa whirled, readying a grass-green glare. But as he took in the stalker before him, he found his eyes widening infinitesimally and one of his eyebrows quirking. It was a boy about the same age as him with a huge grin on his face; however, it was the boy's manic emerald eyes and pillar-box red spiky hair that had caught him off guard.

"Hiya! Names Lea," the boy said, promptly sticking his hand out towards him. Isa glanced down at the out-stretched hand and then back up at the boy, the frown returning to his face.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. After a beat, Lea took his hand back, using it to scratch the back of his head.

"I don't know, just felt like it," he answered with a carefree shrug, smiling widely. "You're Isa, right?"

"How do you know my name?" the person in question returned, eyeing the strange boy in front of him with suspicion.

"Uh, we're kinda in the same class at school…" the redhead looked surprised and a little disappointed at Isa's non-recognition. "Wow…ya know, I'm kinda hard to miss…" Isa gave him a long look and then turned on his heel, wanting to get home to his soft comfy bed. But almost the second he started walking, the echo started up again. With a muted sigh, he turned back to face the redheads wide, faux-innocent eyes.

"You're still following me," he pointed out dispassionately, placing a pale, effeminate hand on his hip.

"Ya caught that, huh? I guess I've got your attention now," Lea replied, non-deterred and still smiling; his sunny-side up countenance was beginning to wear on both Isa's nerves and patience. He continued silently staring at the redhead, although it was starting to make his eyes ache. "I'll make ya a deal: I'll stop following you, but…"

"But?"

"But only if you grab an ice-cream with me first," Lea grinned at him, folding his arms in triumph.

"Ice-cream?" Isa repeated blankly, his features screwing up into a puzzled expression.

"It's cold, creamy and usually comes in a cone-"

"I know what ice-cream is." Isa retorted irritably, twisting the stud in his earlobe, contemplating.

"So, what do ya say?"

"Why don't you just stop following me?" Isa suggested dryly, starting to feel uneasy under Lea's vivid gaze. He wondered what the redhead was up to; it was highly unlikely that he just wanted to make friends- nobody wanted to make friends with Isa- but all he could read on the boys face was genuine enthusiasm.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun- I promise!" Lea clasped his hands and leaned towards Isa, looking him straight in the eye. Unused to this kind of proximity with other people- let alone strangers- Isa felt a delicate blush bloom on his cheeks. "Please, please, ple-!"

"Fine!" the blue haired boy snapped, desperately wanting the redhead to back up out of his personal space. "One ice-cream and then you leave me alone."

"Sure, whatever you say," Lea agreed, waving his hand as he straightened up.

"Hmph," Isa scowled inwardly, looking off to the side and wondering why he'd let the boy goad him into agreeing. Normally, he never found it hard to say no, in fact, it generally came naturally to him.

"Alright, let's go!" Lea linked his left arm with Isa's right and proceeded to tug him in the direction of the market place.

"Where do you sit?" Isa asked reluctantly, after a pause. He too thought it was strange he hadn't noticed the redhead before, given his whacky appearance. "In class, I mean,"

"Window seat in the back row," Lea told him peaceably, his arm still looped through Isa's. "Two seats behind ya,"

"I suppose that's why I never noticed you," he commented doubtfully, distracted by the texture of Leas arm against his. Maybe he wasn't as observant as he'd thought.

"I noticed you," the redhead stated, giving him a knowing look that seemed to sink into his very bones. "Always paying attention. Always quiet. You never raise your hand, but ya always know the answer when you're called on…"

"You've been…watching me?" Isa murmured, sending his companion a side-glance.

"I wish I was like that," Lea went on, ignoring the question. "I hardly ever know what Teach is goin' on about,"

"Well, maybe if you payed more attention to-"

"Hey, Ienzo!" Lea called out, cutting Isa off to his uttermost annoyance; he followed the redhead's eye-line to see a little boy shuffling towards them. He had silvery-blue locks that fell across one of his eyes of matching colour. He had on what looked like a lab-coat, which was odd.

Ienzo gave Lea a tiny wave before his gaze shifted to Isa and he skipped on past them, turning a bright shade of red. Lea laughed, drawing Isa's attention back to him.

"What?" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I think ya scared him away," the redhead replied with a mischievous grin, giving Isa's arm a brisk rub with his free hand. The blue haired boy shoved away from him, coming to a halt.

"I didn't agree to this to be ridiculed and laughed at," he said indignantly, crossing his arms tightly.

"Wha-? I wasn't-"

"I agreed so you would go away," Isa's glare dimmed as he watched Lea deflate, his eyebrows furrowing. All of a sudden, the awkwardness the taller boy had been feeling throughout this whole exchange was tangible, tainting the atmosphere. "If you know so much about me, then you should at least know I'm not…good with people; I'm not likable. I appreciate your effort but this is a waste of time…what?" the redhead was now looking at him with a soft smile playing around his lips.

"Nothing, its just…_I_ like you," Lea said, honesty glinting in his eyes. "If you're unlikable, then I guess I must be too,"

"You like…me?" Isa clarified uncertainly, reaching up to tug on his bangs.

"You sure ask alotta questions, don't ya?" the redhead murmured before swiftly grabbing Isa's right hand and moving forwards again. He pouted as he allowed Lea to pull him along, but he didn't say anything. "Ya know, I noticed you on the first day of school," Isa glanced up from where his eyes had been fixed on Lea's hand clasping his.

"When…?"

"We were both running through the corridor- we were late or something- and you were up ahead of me," the redhead elaborated, gesturing lightly with his free hand. "You tripped and dropped all these textbooks you'd been carrying and I stopped to help ya pick them up. As soon as we straightened up, you were off like a shot- I didn't even get any thanks!"

"You don't seem the type to hold a grudge," Isa remarked faintly, deep in thought.

"Nah, I was pretty dazed at the time so I didn't realise till later and by then I didn't care," Lea said, his eyes glazing over momentarily.

"Dazed about what?" Isa asked, semi-curious; the redhead seemed about to say something and then thought better of it.

"Oh, this and that," he said dismissively before a wide grin grew on his face. "Here we are!" he swept his arm out towards the ice-cream parlour.

"Clearly," the blue haired boy deadpanned quietly. There were a number of school kids queuing up outside and Isa felt their eyes on him and Lea like pinpricks.

"Go wait over there," the redhead ordered, freeing Isa's hand from his. "I'll be right back!"

"But I haven't told you what I want," Isa started as Lea began to head towards the end of the line.

"It's gonna be a surprise!" the redhead declared, turning to give him a wink.

"But I need to give you the munny-" he continued, shrinking away slightly from the attention of the other students.

"My treat," Lea replied with a wave of his hand before falling in line and glancing up at the menu. Isa looked away from the prying eyes and skulked off to stand against the wall beside the accessory shop. He rested his hand on his hip, his mouth pouting involuntarily as he studiously ignored the gossiping girls and snarky boys.

The sun was riding low in the sky above, soon to be setting and Isa briefly worried about how much trouble he'd be in if he got back too late. _How long is this going to take?_

"Lea, hey!" the person in question was one customer away from being served now, but the blue haired boy was more concerned about the arrival of yet another of Leas friends. This one was perhaps a year or so younger than them, he couldn't quite tell due to the boys young impressionable face; his hair was honey-blond and unskilfully styled into what looked like a cross between a Mohawk and a mullet.

As Isa analysed the boy, he quickly became aware that both the blond and the redhead were staring back at him- Lea with a weird look of pride on his face and the blond sporting obvious bafflement. Isa hastily cast his gaze aside, blushing for the second time today; he hadn't even known he _could_ blush, but he felt it- the skin of his cheeks rushing with blood and making him uncomfortably warm.

"Isa~" a hand flew backwards and forwards across his vision, startling him out of his thoughts. Lea moved to stand directly in front of him, brandishing a light blue, oblong Popsicle. "Enjoy!"

"Hey, Isa. I'm Myde," the blond introduced himself as Isa took his Popsicle from the redhead, eyeing its colour with caution. "I bet Pyro here's been filling your head with all kinds of crap about me," he added in a bubbly voice, yanking on one of Lea's red spikes and earning a swat to his hand.

"I've never heard of you," Isa responded truthfully, meeting the blonds aqua-blue eyes, which were decidedly too close together. The redhead burst out laughing as if Isa had made a joke.

"Gee thanks, Isa," Myde muttered in a whiny tone, punching Lea in the shoulder lightly to shut him up. Isa glanced at Lea, not sure if he had truly offended the blond or not- people may not like him but it didn't mean he wanted to make enemies out of them.

"Don't look so worried, he can take it," the redhead grinned, jabbing his thumb in Myde's direction as he spoke before sliding his arm around the blue haired boy's shoulders. "Eat up, your ice-creams melting," Isa looked sideways to see that the redhead had already finished his and was gnawing contentedly on the stick.

"Are you in Class R as well?" he asked, turning to Myde; his face may have seemed babyish from afar, but up close he was definitely the same age as them. Although, whereas Isa and Lea had already undertaken the voice-cracking stage of puberty, Myde seemed dead bang in the middle of it.

"Nope, I'm in G," the blond replied, juggling a plectrum that had suddenly appeared in his hands. "It really sucks 'cos I'm always the one at the bottom of the score board," he hung his head glumly before sighing and straightening up.

"That's how we know each other," Lea explained around the stick protruding from his mouth. "We're both forced through summer school every year,"

"Hmm," Isa nodded non-committal before he felt something dripping on his fingers and looked down to see his Popsicle melting. He quickly caught the rest of the drips on his tongue, too focused on preventing any more stickiness to register the flavour.

"Oh, I'll get you a napkin," Lea offered, already jogging across to the parlour.

"Well, I gotta run or my parents'll ground me again," the blond said dully, splitting a look between Isa and the redhead. "Uh, Isa…?" the blue haired boy was busy trying to figure out whether the ice-cream he was sucking on was sweet or salty, a quizzical expression on his face; he looked up, registering the blonds sobered features.

"Yes?"

"It's just…Lea's a cool dude, so…" Myde trailed off, shifting from foot to foot before making a steeple with his hands. "Don't lead him on, okay?"

"Lead him on how?" Isa inquired, at a loss.

"Okay, you like him, right? You must do- else you wouldn't have let him drag you here," the blond had leaned in and lowered his voice; Lea appeared to be buying another ice-cream. "You know, he's liked you a _long_ time and-"

"What do you mean by 'liked'?" Isa cut in, frowning in confusion.

"You know…"

"I don't understand,"

"You must know-"

"Here ya go," Lea interrupted, holding his second Popsicle between his teeth as he began to mop up the liquid ice-cream coating Isa's hands.

"Catcha later, Lea," Myde said in a significantly brighter tone.

"Huh? Oh, see ya!" the redhead groaned as he retrieved the Popsicle from his mouth. "Argh, brain freeze,"

"Bye Isa…" the blond said with a meaningful look in his eyes. Isa absently chewed on his stick as he watched the boy go, still not completely sure what he'd been trying to say.

"Hey, Isa. If we're fast, we can catch the sunset," the redhead was saying, resting his arm on Isa's shoulder as he munched on his ice-cream.

"I need to get home-"

"Come on- I know the perfect spot!" Lea looped his arm through Isa's again and propelled him back the way they'd come. Isa dragged his feet a little, quietly studying his companion's blissful smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent so much time with a fellow peer outside of the classroom; he didn't think he ever had, it felt alien to him. Lea took a bite of his ice-cream before looking up at him as if sensing his scrutiny.

"You're pushy," Isa stated, not unkindly.

"Yup," the redhead grinned breezily, clutching his arm in his own.

"And you don't understand the laws of personal space," he continued, a bit stiffly. Lea laughed lightly.

"You're just not used to physical contact, are ya?" the redhead returned, bumping Isa's shoulder with his.

"Under other circumstances, you could be quite insufferable," Isa said, looking away from the redheads watchful eyes.

"I could say the same about you, ya know," Lea replied easily. "And what 'other circumstances' would they be?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who wouldn't be able to tolerate you," Isa sniffed, fixing his gaze straight ahead.

"Look who's talkin', Mr. Unlikable," Lea merely laughed at the heated scowl trained on him.

"At least I know my limitations," Isa replied vaguely as they moved towards a grassy hill away from the main town. "This is the place? It doesn't seem that high up," Lea drew him to the top of the hill, slightly to the right and then sat down, stretching his legs out and patting the empty space next to him. Isa daintily lowered himself to the ground, smartly folding his legs.

"Look at that," Lea murmured, pointing to the sky between the two buildings ahead of them. The blue sky was streaked with pinks and purples with the orangey-gold sun in the centre, radiating in all its glory. Isa wordlessly watched it slowly sinking into the horizon, mesmerised by the sight. The redhead had been right; in that moment, where they sat was the most perfect place in the whole world.

As the sun began to disappear, Isa felt his eyes drift down to lock with the redheads emerald gems. Lea was leaning back on his left hand, his face inches away.

"What…?" Isa murmured, frowning at the strange quality of his voice as he returned the redheads gaze.

"I have a confession to make," Lea whispered, a nervous undercurrent to his voice but a gentle smile gracing his face. "I don't wanna be your friend," Isa's frown deepened as he attempted to suppress the feeling rising to claw at his chest, which definitely wasn't hurt.

"I figured as much-" Isa started to say before he saw the redhead shake his head, biting his lip to stave off a grin. And then his face was coming closer; Isa watched Leas face nearing his as if in slow-motion, oblivious to what the boy was going to do. He felt the redheads lips press against his cheek as he watched his eyes close. He swallowed as Lea pulled back a fraction, looking intently into his eyes. He lifted his hand, tentatively fingering the skin Leas lips had made contact with.

"I've kinda had a crush on you forever…" Lea told him, still whispering.

"How long is forever?" Isa whispered back, trying to catch up with both the redhead's words and actions; his face was glowing again with an unknown kind of embarrassment.

"…Since the first time I saw ya," Lea answered, his face still impossibly close so that the blue haired boy could feel his breath on his face.

"Does that mean you want to kiss me again?" Isa asked timidly, feeling like a naïve little kid.

"All the time," the redhead replied with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. After a long pause, Isa self-consciously touched his mouth to Leas cheek, copying the gesture he'd received. However, he didn't pull back, thoughts of the redheads mouth overriding his brain. Leas breath was now against his ear and it sent an unfamiliar sensation through his body. He was concentrating hard, refusing to open his eyes as he fought the urge to move his lips to the redheads.

"Does this mean I like you too…?" he wondered aloud, sounding breathless even to his own ears.

"I guess so," Lea responded, sounding somewhat more than pleased with himself. And then Isa felt the redheads nose skimming across his face to nudge his. Leas breath was mingling with his own now as he noticed that his lips had indeed parted. He felt like there was energy sparking in the strip of air between their mouths, tempting him to close the gap.

He slowly opened his eyes to find that all he could see were Leas wide green eyes staring back at him, their pupils dilating as they took him in. Eyelids sliding shut again, Isa gave in and pushed his mouth against Leas. A split-second of shock passed and then the redhead's lips were returning his pressure. As they clumsily moved their mouths against each others, the moon hung forgotten in the night sky, illuminating the dark with its pale light.


End file.
